Disney 1 Brawl Street
by Prince Kyle Lancer
Summary: Co-written by Bubblina Gumdrop. Thriller-thirsty heroes Dylan Lancer, Bubblina Gumdrop, Haley Long, Antonio Perez, Margo Gru and Rancis Fluggerbutter join an Disney-characters-only fighter's HQ owned by Felonious Gru. To join for good, they must defeat the anonymous crime boss Hood. Plus crossover with Despicable Me, mild language and lots of violence.
1. Prologue - Meeting the Recruits

**Prince Kyle Lancer Presents**

**Disney 1 Brawl Street**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this is the second I tried making the right one! I got so confused and this was not what I planned. So, this is the OFFICIAL prologue! So, let's enjoy the prologue.<br>**

**Dylan belongs, to me, Bubblina belongs to herself, other characters by Disney.**

****Enjoy the prol!****

* * *

><p>T<p>

Adventure/Friendship

Crossovers

Wreck-It Ralph

Despicable Me

American Dragon

* * *

><p><em><span>Summary<span>_

_Thriller-thirsty heroes Dylan Lancer, Bubblina Gumdrop, Haley Long, Antonio Perez, Margo Gru and Rancis Fluggerbutter join an Disney-characters-only fighter's HQ owned by Felonious Gru. To join for good, they must defeat the anonymous crime boss Hood._

* * *

><p><strong><span>America, Washington, DC<span>**

* * *

><p>In a park, two fighters were sitting by a bench, patiently.<p>

* * *

><p><span><em>Dylan Lancer<em>

_Appearance:__ Brown, rock hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, green shirt, white shirt with yellow stripes, grey chinos and black shoes. _

_Abilities:__ Wind powers__  
><em>

_Weapons:__ Hurricane Blade_

_Age: 14 (July 4th 2000)  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><em>Bubblina Gumdrop<br>_

_Appearance:__ Blonde__ hair, normal skin, brown eyes, pink shirt, white shirt with green stripes, rose jeans and blue shoes._

_Abilities:__ Unknown._

_Weapons:__ Medium __blade._

_Age:__ 14 (__August 24th 2000)_

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" asked Dylan. "I dunno, ask someone else!" Bubblina said. Dylan, scratched his hair with his blade as Bubblina was groaning impatiently since she was told to wait in there with him.<p>

Then, they heard a noise.

_SWOSH! SKKH!_

_"_Good thing the park's empty." said a voice.

Dylan and Bubblina turned around to see five another people.

* * *

><p><span><em>Haley Long<br>_

_Appearance:__ Black hair with two ponytails, normal skin, brown eyes, purple scarf, white jacket with blue stripes, green shirt, purple skirt, pink skirt and black shoes._

_Abilities:__ Dragon mode, fire powers.  
><em>

_Weapons:__ Two long knives._

_Age:__ 14 (__November 28th 2000)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Margo Gru<br>_

_Appearance:__ Brown hair with a ponytail, brown eyes, red high-tech glasses, normal skin, grey shirt, white shirt with dark green stripes, black and purple striped skirt, red and white sneakers._

_Abilities:__ Anti-grav, telepathic, psychic.  
><em>

_Weapons:__ None._

_Age:__ 15 (__December 31st 1999)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Swizzle Malarkey<br>_

_Appearance:__ Green hair, tanned skin, blue shirt, green boots, white zipper hoodie with dark blue stripes and black jeans._

_Abilities:__ Ghost and Transparency.  
><em>

_Weapons:__ Medium __blade._

_Age:__ 14 (August__ 2nd 2000)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Antonio Perez<br>_

_Appearance:__ Black hair, brown eyes, normal skin, teal blue and black scarf, white jacket with grey stripes, blue jeans, grey shirt and white and blue trainers._

_Abilities:__ Unknown._

_Weapons:__ Blue, brass sword._

_Age:__ 14 (__March 3rd 2000)_

* * *

><p><span><em>Rancis Fluggerbutter<br>_

_Appearance:__ Blonde, swirly__ hair, normal skin with freckles, blue eyes, orange shirt, white jacket with yellow stripes, brown trousers and orange shoes.  
><em>

_Abilities:__ Telekinesis._

_Weapons:__ None._

_Age:__ 14 (__July 29th 2000)_

* * *

><p>"Thank God you made it!" Dylan exclaimed, "Bubble G was going ape!" <em><br>_

"Hey! I was **not **going ape!" Bubblina said.

"Are so."

"Are not.."

"Are too."

"Stop, guys!" Haley yelled, making them stop.

"Good. Now, the place where we're going is where I was forced by my father! *shudders* It's pretty bad when he's mad. Anyway, you're gonna like where it is." Margo said, taking over the conversation.

"One question...do they have mirrors? Mine broke." Rancis said, holding his broken mirror. Everyone groaned in annoyance. Luckily Swizzle was there to smack the back of his head.

"**OW**!" Rancis yelled.

"Shut up!" Swizzle ordered.

"...Thanks, Swizz." Antonio said with his original Spanish accent.

"So, anyway, what's the place?" Dylan asked. That's when Margo suddenly smirked and walked in front of everyone, "That's the best part. It's where every fighters use their gifts to fight crime...like superheroes!"

"So, what's it called then?" Bubblina asked. And Margo smirked again.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, another sorry for the confusion. That was the OFFICIAL prol. At least now, the fun begins! And if you want, your Wreck-It Ralph OCs will be in the sequel. <strong>

**So, seeya later. **

**Please, review and PM!**


	2. Chapter 1 - It Begins

**Prince Kyle Lancer Presents**

**Disney 1 Brawl Street**

* * *

><p><em>Ello, my fellow readers! One last chance sorry for the prol. Anyway, it begins! The first chap! Dylan and Jake belongs to me, Bubblina is by herself, and Barry is by himself! <em>

_Enjoy the show!_

* * *

><p><span>Washington, DC - Disney 1Brawl Street<span>

In the location of the place Margo talking about, all Dylan, Bubblina, Margo, Haley, Antonio, Swizzle and Rancis parked near a church. "You sure it's in a church?" Rancis asked. Swizzle groaned, "Dude, that's the _500_th you asked that!" Dylan laughed in amusement, walking with Margo, Antonio, Haley and Bubblina.

"Try not to fiddle with anything in the outside." Margo ordered everyone, yet looking at Swizzle and Antonio. They, of course, noticed this. "Why are you looking us?" Antonio asked. "Cos, I know your nature." Margo snickered out.

"Oi, watch out!" Swizzle growled.

"It was funny, though." Haley said.

Bubblina and Dylan chuckled softly as Swizzle stared at the outer space in anger. Margo walked up to the doorstep of the church and knocked slow but hard and rhythmically.

_KNO-KNOCK! KNO-KN-KNOCK! _

"Password?" rang a voice in the church which Bubblina swore she knew well. "Disney-Forever!" Margo shouted out. Then everyone heard a click.

_NN-CLICK! BO-NNNNNN!_

The door suddenly cranked open, showing a boy which a machete.

* * *

><p><span><em>Barry Bubblestein<em>

_Appearance: 15 years old, white skin, white elbow length t-shirt underneath of an unzipped, light blue,padded vest. The t-shirt has the words "BARRY NOT INCLUDED" written on it. Two light blue, rounded wrist cuffs.(kind of like someone put a hole through the middle of a pair of gumballs and decided to wear one on each wrist) His pants are light blue as well, complete with light blue sneakers and white laces. A light blue dome hat, which looks like half of a gumball as well, and sticking out from underneath it are short strands of brown hair._

_Abilities__: B.I.T_

_Weapons: **A AWFUL LOT**_

_Age: 14 (January 4th 2000)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Barry?!" Dylan, Bubblina, Swizzle and Rancis exclaimed in shock with widen eyes. Barry had the same expression, "Guys? Wait...you let my <strong>baby sister<strong> in here, too?" he questioned at Margo. Bubblina groaned, "Here we go. You other boys better cover your ears."

"What's with you, Margo? I mean, seriously, I said in italics, bold and big letters..._**THIS IS FUDGING UNEXCEPTIONABLE**! __**BUBBLINA CANNOT JOIN DISNEY BRAWL STREET**!** EVER**!_" Barry boomed in a fast-talking pace after taking rapid but deep breaths.

After a silence, Dylan said, "That was dramatic."

"Oh, he's just getting started." Bubblina whispered.

"Aw, fizz." Dylan muttered.

"**_UN-EXCEPTIONABLE_!**" Barry shrieked again.

* * *

><p><span>After a while, in Disney 1Brawl Street<span>

"Woooooooooooow!" Dylan, Bubblina, Antonio, Haley, Swizzle and Rancis exclaimed in amazement as they saw the inside of the church. In the inside, it was like a mansion. "It's like a mansion!" Haley chirped.

"I know, right?" Margo said in agreement.

"So, the leader's your dad, Margo?" asked Dylan. Margo nodded, "It's him, alright; he's got access to the entire world, thank the Energy Core. Built a few bloody years ago! Like, in the ancient times."

"What's the Energy Core?" Rancis pondered.

"The source to everything we can control. Without it, we'd lose contact of everything." Margo answered, starting at the sky.

Suddenly, Barry wrapped his arm around Dylan's shoulder, "Hey, Dylan...?"

"Yeah, what's up, Double B?" Dylan pondered.

"I know you and Bubblina are close friends..." Barry acknowledged as he smiled a bit, until his face suddenly gave Dylan a hard glare, "But do any more, and I'll rip out your spine." then he grinned and followed Margo as Dylan was frightened. He had a scared face, remembering the last time someone fudged up with Barry's sister, Bubblina...

* * *

><p><em>Markus Doc Peppers was the school bully of Sugar Rush High, unfortunately Bubblina had become his #1 victim. It got even worse. On Bubblina's way to her locker she accidentally knocked into Markus. <em>

_Markus was furious as Bubblina turned wide-eyed, "WHY YOU LIL..." he then smacked her hard in the cheek. She cried out in pain as Barry walked there. Then, Barry saw Bubblina getting attacked by Markus. _

"_**M**__**ARKUS**!" Barry boomed. _

_The next minute Markus was grey-colored of smoke, due to fire, and hanged by the high school's flag. _

_But Barry wasn't finished. He grabbed Markus down to the ground, kicked him repeatedly, painfully, hard and fast before shoving the bully's entire body forcibly in a vending machine and threw the machine with Markus inside into the street._

* * *

><p>Dylan's eyes twitched as he was mentally freaking out in the inside; he already knows that if you're Barry's friend, and you fudge up on him, you're gonna wish you were in hell, "Aw, f-fizz..." Dylan shuddered as he turned slightly pale.<p>

* * *

><p>After that memory, all the fighters had been giving the tour, and meeting a few familiar faces.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Vanellope Von Schweetz - Glitch powers<em>

_Adorabeezle Winterpop - Ice powers_

_Lenny - Light powers_

_Jake - Unknown_

* * *

><p>"Jake!" Dylan hollered as Jake saw him, "Look who it is!" Jake laughed.<p>

"What's up, Swizz?" Lenny greeted.

Swizzle shrugged, "Alright."

During all of this, Dylan's watching Hollyoaks like he's literally glued to the TV, kind of like a mindless zombie. "C'mon, things have gotta get easy!" he hoped as Lenny and Rancis watched in either disgust or amusement. "Same Dyl." Lenny murmured.

* * *

><p>"K, the reason! Margo announced, "The reason why we're all here!" The first to talk next was, of course, Haley, "And that's...?" she pondered.<p>

Margo groaned before walking up a staircase and sits on top, "There's a criminal boss somewhere here. Heard of Hood, anybody?" she asked, looking around. After another silence, Rancis raised his hand. "Yeah, pretty boy?" Margo asked again.

Then, Rancis lowered his hand, "He's the leader of the most dangerous gang, the Dark Religions."

Margo chuckled, "Good fact, Fluggerbutter."

Dylan then raised his hand, "He's done all sorta crime, bank robbery, shooting other drug dealers in his turf, cutting up other drug dealers in his turf, snapping drug dealers' necks in his turf and all other sorts."

Swizzle half-way retched, "Dude, that's not tight."

Bubblina had the same expression, "I agree with Malarkey."

"Trust me, guys, that's the quarter of what he does." Margo mentioned, causing Swizzle to freak out mentally of what could be worse, "He's also got spies around the country, he's too smart to get his hands out."

"I really hope it's not in a Fsexual way." Dylan joked.

Antonio glared at him, "Do you mind? It's a serious situation." he hissed. Dylan's eyes widened in surprise, "Well, Mr. Perez turned violent." he went on, making Antonio glare at him more.

"If you ask me, it's kinda funny. All of those dead bodies." Jake commented with a smirk.

"What the hell?" Barry pondered in confusion.

Being the suspicious one, Dylan stared at him. 'What did he mean by funny?' Dylan thought, 'Does he like these sorta things...I wonder...'

* * *

><p><strong>What does Dylan wonder? Why <em>does<em> Jake find it funny? Will they fight to bring Hood to justice? And happens next? **

**All the answers are coming next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You're nothing but a lil' kid playing idiot." ? sneered at Haley, who lunged at him, being held back by Margo, "WATCH OUT WHAT YOU SAY, YOU B****!"<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Why did you say it was funny? Got a thing for killing?" Dylan questioned Jake. <strong>_

_**Jake shrugged, "It's pretty smart, K?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Coming soon<span>!  
><strong>_


End file.
